


The Things He Didn't Know

by lostmusicnote



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmusicnote/pseuds/lostmusicnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't alone. It was Sam, Dean and the mark now. Sam's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things He Didn't Know

The things Dean didn't know about the mark... Where do I start?

The first day he had it we were still together.

Blue skies ahead, or so it seemed.

Day two we still shared the same bed.

Dreams of his destruction didn't plague us.

Days three, four and five were subtle changes.

Neither of us noticed. Not then at least.

And here we skip to day 100.

The day we "broke up." Though we still slept in the same bed. It was a need. Always has been.

Day 150 is when his dreams started.

The other side of the bed we shared, suddenly cold.

Then it's been a year. Day 365.

I try to block this memory out. Broken dishes and my crying.

It was on day 370-

I noticed his need to kill. I wonder how long we both missed that milestone. I can't bare to tell him.

The final days. Day 415.

All I hear is "its your fault." This time he might be right.

Day 431.

My job is done. The mark is off. And he thanked me for it.


End file.
